Sourire Éternel
by Keanahei
Summary: Il était un Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle en manque...mais il l'aimait tellement, passionnément même, voilà pourquoi il ne laissait plus personne le toucher à part LUI.


**Rated :** _M_

**Pairing :** _HP/DM ou Drarry_

**Disclaimer :** _Personnage, propriété de J.K.R_

**/ !\ Avertissement / !\**

_Âme sensible, homophobes ou autres personnes, réfutant à lire ma fic, vous pouvez toujours vous en allez, en cliquant gentiment, sans faire de scandale, sur la petite croix rouge, plus haut. Comportera relation entre hommes et m-preg (grossesse mâle)._

* * *

><p>Draco souffla, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir de sa chambre de Préfet. Grimaçant légèrement, le jeune homme blond posa sa main sur son ventre un peu plus arrondit qu'à l'ordinaire.<p>

2 mois, qu'il se faisait baisé, 2 mois, qu'il avait une vie grandissante en lui...et 2 mois, qu'il souffrait du rejet de son amant.

Pourtant, il était un Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle en manque...mais il l'aimait tellement, passionnément même, voilà pourquoi il ne laissait plus personne le toucher à part LUI. D'ailleurs, il se demandait, encore, comment il avait pu accepter aussi facilement ?

**Flash-back**

Alors qu'il était à la recherche d'élèves à punir, le vert et argent, avait intercepté d'étrange bruit dans une salle vide. Heureux, d'enfin trouver des élèves, il s'était précipité, comme un Gryffondor. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, les mots moururent dans sa bouche, quand il aperçut qui il avait en face de lui...Potter. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil relevé, avant de lui sourire étrangement.

- _Eh ! Bien Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?_ Demanda celui-ci, en continuant ses va-et-vient dans la personne sous lui, qui ne faisait pas attention au blond, gémissant sans arrêt.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi donc, son cœur, ne cessait de se comprimer, quand il voyait que le brun ne s'arrêtait même pas, qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui...mais qu'il prenait soin de son amant.

- _Je_ _suis...Préfet...et donc...je fais mes...rondes...donc, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor et Serdaigle._ Reprit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble à sa Némésis.

- _Fais donc...il est passionné, tu ne trouves pas._ Murmura Harry, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant de désir. _J'aime les gens passionné...ils sont tellement bandant. Et puis encore plus, lorsqu'il ne demande qu'à être baisé, sans arrêt._

Draco serra les dents, il n'aimait pas que les regards du brun, devienne aussi plein de désir ou se voile tout simplement, pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- _Potter arrête, ou je vous retire encore des points_.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas, il continua plus vite, jusqu'à jouir dans le plastique blanc. Il se retira, fit disparaître le préservatif, bien que les sorciers n'ont en pas besoin, et remit son pantalon, avant de murmurer :

- _Et si tu retournais dans ton dortoir, Anthony. Je t'enverrais un mot, si j'ai besoin de toi._

Le Serdaigle, s'habilla en vitesse, hochant simplement la tête, faisant semblant ou n'ayant tout simplement pas compris, que le brun ne ferait plus appel à lui.

- _Est-ce toujours comme ça, avec tes « conquêtes » ? Tu te les tapes et tu les jettes ?_ Demanda Draco, avec un dégoût évident dans la voix.

- _Peut-être ! Veux-tu faire partie de mon tableau chasse ? Sauf, que tu auras le privilège d'être le seul et que je serais le seul à t'avoir._

Le blond le contempla longuement, avant de simplement hocher la tête. Depuis quand avait-il attendu, ce moment ? Depuis quand, avait-il perdu sa fierté de Malfoy ? Il ne le savait pas...mais il dut vite oublier, car les mains qui se posèrent sur lui, le firent monter rapidement au septième ciel.

**Fin du Flash-back**

C'était ma première fois. Pensa t-il, se rappelant de la douleur...alors que son premier amant, le prenait avec violence.

Et le lendemain, les habitudes étaient de mise...sauf que pour Draco, tout avait changé. Ils se voyaient tous les soirs, dans la même salle vide ou parfois dans la salle sur demande.

La vie de Draco, était devenue l'enfer, car il avait vite pris goût à tout ça...et son amour pour le brun s'était accru et à la fin de la première semaine, les nausées matinales l'ont pris par surprise.

**Flash-back**

Alors qu'il se réveillait, le lendemain de son entrevu avec son amant...qui d'ailleurs, avait disparu, dès que la jouissance l'avait atteint. Et s'était toujours comme ça, il se rhabillait, faisait de même pour son amant, puis repartait, sauf que Draco aussi, faisait de même...mais trop épuisé et trop fatigué d'aimer ce Gryffondor sans cœur, il s'était laisser allez à l'engourdissement.

Une nausée fulgurante, le fit vomir tout son repas du soir. Et tous les matins se ressemblait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie.

- _Pompom...je n'arrête pas d'avoir des nausées, je suis tout le temps fatigué et j'ai sans cesse faim...tu peux vérifier, s'il te plait ?_ Supplia t-il, en se jetant sur son infirmière préférée.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était rapproché d'elle, l'aidant du mieux qu'il put, à soigner les blessés de guerre. Il avait même fait connaissance avec Granger, c'était pour dire.

- _Assis-toi sur un lit Draco. Si je pense, à ce que je pense, la nouvelle risque de te faire évanouir. Attend-moi ici, il faut que je prévienne le Directeur et ton parrain._

Draco livide, acquiesça, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte...pensant à une quelconque maladie...dû à ces sorties nocturne. Quand il se faisait baiser par Harry, parce que ouais, c'était Harry maintenant...il ne le faisait avec aucun préservatif, alors qu'une semaine plutôt, il l'avait découvert avec le Serdaigle, un préservatif, autour de son sexe.

Quand Pompom revint avec le Directeur et son parrain, Draco se sentit perdre pied, il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, voyant la tête de son parrain pâle et celui du Directeur, qui n'avait plus aucun pétillement dans les yeux. Il se serait suicidé, s'il l'avait pu.

- _Draco, allonge-toi, que je t'ausculte._

Il le fit lentement, retenant à grande peine ses larmes. L'infirmière lui lança divers sort, alors que celui de son ventre devenait dorée, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer son amant...qui se stoppa, en lui jetant un regard froid, il se détourna indifférent à son sort et s'avança vers le Directeur, un léger signe de tête à Pompom et à Snape.

- _Monsieur, me donnez vous cette permission ou dois-je le faire à ma tête ?_

- _Harry, je..._après un regard dur, il capitula et murmura : _D'accord, mais fais attention._

Il se détourna et s'en alla d'un tournoiement de cape digne de Severus Snape. D'ailleurs celui-ci en était resté sur le cul.

- _Draco, tu es enceint._ Annonça de but en blanc l'infirmière.

- _Hein ?_

Un ou plusieurs évanouissements plus tard, Draco rentrait dans sa chambre, la tête et les jambes lourdes.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Et il avait quand même continuait avec LUI...allant même jusqu'à lui demander de ne jamais s'arrêter. Qu'il ne voulait que lui.

- _J'en ai marre._ Hurla t-il.

- _Pas plus que moi._

- _Qu'est-ce..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva attaché, pieds et poings liés sur son lit.

- _Détache-moi._ Hurla t-il de terreur.

Le fait qu'il perde la tête, sa magie s'était échappée de son corps, enlevant le sortilège de désillusion autour de son ventre.

Son bourreau s'arrêta, avant de se mettre à hurler et de tout casser autour de lui. Il posa son regard sur le blond, remplit de vengeance et de jalousie, avant de se mettre à le frapper. Ne se retenant plus, Draco sanglota, essayant d'échapper, de ne pas toucher à son ventre, son bébé...Dieu, s'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son premier et dernier amant.

- _JE TE HAIS, DRACO MALFOY...TU ME L'AS PRIS...TU ME L'AS VOLÉ...ET IL T'A MIS ENCEINT...MON HARRY...IL ÉTAIT A MOI._ Cria son bourreau, Anthony, s'il se rappelait bien, continuant de lui donner des coups, de le griffer au visage, de lui tirer les cheveux...plus rien ne le couvrait... _Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une conquête, rien de plus...mais, il ne m'a plus jamais rappelé, par ta faute._

Une puissante bourrasque, le plaqua plus loin, il s'évanouit à cause du coup. Mais Harry, n'en avait que faire...son bébé, son magnifique amant, sali et souillé par cet avorton...il s'approcha du Serdaigle, le prit par la tête, avant de la fracasser contre le mur, pendant une bonne heure. Il le réveilla d'un sortilège, lui lança un doloris et plusieurs autres sorts de son cru, il l'attacha sur une chaise, qu'il avait fais apparaître et murmura froidement, à sa futur victime :

- _Je vais te montrer, pourquoi Voldemort, Dumbledore et même le ministre me craignent. Ce qui est à moi, n'est à personne d'autre, rentre le toi bien dans le crâne et Draco est A MOI...et tu l'as souillé...mon plus bel ange, le plus beau de ma collection, tu ne le toucheras..._

- _Harry...Harry...Harry._ Le coupa Draco, d'une voix douloureuse.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il fixait son ventre, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était couvert de sang et son visage tuméfié et même plus que tuméfié, on y reconnaissait plus rien. Ses cheveux dans tous les sens, alors qu'une moitié était arraché.

Harry, le regard fou, le contempla, alors que son regard se voilait de rouge. Après une poignet de main, Draco fut recouvert d'une couverture. Il attrapa son blond dans ses bras et se précipita à l'infirmerie, des larmes de sang, coulant de ses yeux, auparavant vert.

- _Tiens bon, bébé...Pompom va vous sauvez. Je te le promets et après, je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je ne vous laisserez plus jamais._

- _Harry..._Délira le petit blond.

- _Oui c'est moi, tiens bon._

Il défonça carrément la porte de l'infirmerie, hurlant comme un possédé, alors qu'il avait posé son amant sur un des lits.

- _Harry...mais..._

- _Sauve-le Pompom, il a été attaqué...s'il te plaît...sauve Draco et mon bébé..._

- _Draco...attaqué...bébé..._

Le sang de l'infirmière ne fit qu'un tour, son Dragon souffrait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco, avait été le seul, à venir l'aider à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il n'aimait pas ça et quand il lui avait demandé, timidement, si elle pouvait l'aider pour son apprentissage, car il voulait devenir médicomage, elle n'avait pas hésité.

Elle s'attela donc à la tâche rapidement, soignant son patient, alors qu'Harry faisait les cents pas, en angoissant comme un malade.

- _Harry, tes yeux..._

- _Laisse Pompom, ce n'est pas très grave, ça va passer. Comment va t-il ? Et mon bébé ?_

- _Eh ! Bien, heureusement, que tu es arrivé à temps, sinon, ils seront morts tous les deux_. Il serra sa mâchoire, alors que la jointure de ses paumes, devinrent blanche. _Draco, ne sera plus le même...son mental à pris un coup et sa fierté aussi. Il n'aura de cesse de chercher la protection autour de lui, surtout pour l'enfant qu'il porte._ Reprit-elle.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, avant de s'approcher de son blond et déposer un baiser sur son front.

- _Je vais avertir le professeur Snape, d'ailleurs, ou se trouve l'élève qui à attaquer Draco._

- _Dans sa chambre. Je crois que le professeur et le Directeur, peuvent se permettre de lire dans son esprit, et de même de voir ce que je lui ai fait. Pour mon acte, j'irais au devant de la justice, mais jamais je ne regretterais ce que je lui ai fait. Il l'a fait souffrir et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ne repartira jamais. Et si je devais même recommencer, je le ferais._

Pompom choqué, ne dit plus rien, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur une chaise, attendant le réveil de Draco.

- _Harry..._

Le brun sourit tendrement, alors qu'il se penchait sur le malade.

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_

- _Je...j'ai mal...à la...tête...comme...si j'avais...perdu...quelque chose..._

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pompom, à tout fait pour tes cheveux, elle sait que tu y tiens énormément._

- _Combien...de...temps, que je...suis...là ?_

- _Une semaine complète._

- _Donc...nous sommes...Lundi...tu n'es pas en...cours ?_

Il se figea un instant, alors que ses mains allait et venait sur son ventre.

- _Merlin...comment va...mon bébé ?_

- _Tout va bien de ce côté-là...il y à juste ton mental, qui à pris un coup, d'après Pompom, mais tu es fort, tu t'en remettras et je serais là._

- _Tu seras là ?_ Murmura t-il, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- _Ouais, je t'abandonnerais pas, ni mon bébé. Quand je t'ai vu, attaché, nu sur ce lit, alors que l'autre taré te battait, j'ai sentis ou peut-être entendu mon cœur se briser. J'avais tellement mal, que presque toute ma magie s'est déverser dans la pièce, j'aurais été incapable de m'arrêter, mais ta voix_...il ferma les yeux, alors qu'une unique larme rouge s'échappait de ses yeux..._ta voix, tellement douloureuse, que j'ai senti ma magie, celle qui ta reconnue, pulser dans mes veines...elle voulait se jeter sur toi, pour te guérir...elle était instable, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles._

- _Donc, je...tu...pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ?_

- _Oh ! Une malédiction de Voldemort, chaque fois, que la colère prend le pas sur ma magie, il devienne rouge, j'ai bien tenté de le retirer, mais bon...j'aime parfois, mes ennemis devienne aussi insignifiant que des insectes et parfois, je perds mon humanité...je peux commettre un meurtre sans sourciller._

Draco grogna, avant de tendre les bras vers Harry et de lui donner un coup sur la joue, avant d'embrasser l'endroit rouge.

- _Je t'aime tellement Harry._

- _Ha ! C'est pour ça que tu me frappes, alors ?_

- _Nah ! Ça c'était pour l'imbécile, que tu es. Bon, alors grimpe sur mon lit, j'aime t'avoir autour de moi, c'est rassurant. Pourquoi m'avoir évité, tout ce temps ?_

- _Je devais d'abord régler le problème des derniers mangemorts, il ne m'en restait que cinq et j'avais l'intention de te demander de m'épouser, quand je suis venu, il y à une semaine dans ta chambre._ Dit-il, s'installant confortablement dans le dos de son amant, alors qu'une main caressait tendrement son ventre, légèrement gonfler.

- _Je veux bien, si c'est toujours d'actualité._

- _Bien sûr, mais j'attends que tu sois sur pied et je ferais ma demande comme il se doit, dans les règles de l'art._

- _D'accord. Fais-moi l'amour._ Ordonna t-il.

- _A vos ordres capitaine._

- _Idiot._

Il ricana tendrement, alors qu'il se mettait au dessus de son amant, en l'embrassant au visage, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, alors que d'un tournoiement de main, ils furent nus et que de nombreux gémissements s'élevèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- _Fais-le Harry, j'attends depuis trop longtemps._

- _Supplie-moi Dray._

- _Je t'en supplie...bordel...FAIS-MOI L'AMOUR...aaaaaaaahhh._ Hurla le blond, alors que d'un coup de rein, le brun fut à l'intérieur de lui et venait de toucher sa prostate.

- _Gémit, hurle, crie pour moi Draco._

Et il le fit, de toute ses forces...alors qu'un épais dôme blanc-doré, les protégea...Draco sentit la magie de son petit ami, couler en lui, il n'y tint plus, il se déversa entre les deux corps, resserrant son étroit fourreau de chair, autour du gros sexe de son amant, qui jouit dans de longs jets puissant.

- _Oh ! J'ai...waouh...magique._

- _Oui, comme toi...tu es parfait, petit ange._

- _Tant que tu es avec moi, tout est parfait._

- _Je t'aime, magnifique petit prince._

- _Moi aussi._

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Harry se promit, que plus personne ne lui enlèveras ce sourire. Le sourire éternel.

- _J'aime ton sourire. Il sera éternel dans mon cœur._

- _Et moi, j'aime ta façon de me « baiser »._ Termina le blond, avec un sourire coquin.

* * *

><p><strong>Pffff ! Je trouvais pas de fin, comme chacune de mes histoires, mais avec une volonté de fer, on peux tout faire, même l'impossible. Bref ! Des commentaires, des critiques ? Je suis là ! :D <strong>

**Bsxx''**

**Keana.**


End file.
